Vixen
by TaliTheFox
Summary: A young fox girl from the Village near Christmas Island Lived with her mother, her father, and her little brother Miles. It was when things took a turn for the worst, that she found that their family had a true blessing for them after all... Takes place in my own OC Universe.
1. Vixen - Prologue - How it Began

The vixen's rib cage bones cracked when the purple energy beam shot into her chest. A yellow raccoon and a male orange wolf looked back, and picked her up by the shoulders. "We need to go.. now!" The male wolf said. "No…" The vixen said pushing back the arms of her friends. "I need to go back and save Miles!" Her fur rose in the wind and smoke of the air, a blue aura began to glow around her and with her words, and ran off into the burning village on all fours. Unlike everyone else, she wore no shoes or gloves, only bandages around her breast fur and lower hips. She was only 12, she didn't have many hip curves, or developed breasts, but still attracted males like a grown mobian, it creeped her out, the fact that they hit on her. She raced into the village, a few robots analyzing her, but not chasing. She stopped, and gasped at what was once her hut. She covered her mouth and tears rolled down her face as she walked to the remnants of her hut. She however, did not notice her parent's bodies.

She picked up a smashed frame and took out the picture of her family, she saw herself, black ears and paws, a black highlight between the orange and white of her tail tip, and her glowing like yellow eyes. She saw her little brother, who was on her head, tugging at her black and orange bangs. His sky blue eyes and beautiful swishing twin tails. The vixen smiled, and she suddenly remembered her brother, and put the picture in her fur, which was bloodied by her wound, but she turned around and saw the horror before her eyes. Her parents were dead, their bodies covered in ash. The vixen wiped her eyes and looked around for Miles, oh by Iris' mercy.. what if he was dead too?! When she thought all was lost, she saw a wiggling figure in her mother's arms. She rushed over and took out, what was her little brother, with a confused and scared look on his face. "Tali, what's going on?!" He said shakingly. Tali gasped and hugged him. "Miles its okay, we're gonna get outta here! Tali told him smoothly, almost like a mother, but a bit more tearily.

She looked around and began to dash off, but was cornered by a few robots, who analyzed her closely. "Scanning.. Scanning… Mobian Fox. 100% Organic. Destroy by order of Dr. Robotnik." Tali frowned and her aura began to glow. Miles hugged her tightly, but before Tali could attack, they shot at her, shooting her leg, but she ran a little farther than expected with a femur shot. She fell onto the ash covered ground, not moving for a moment, but sitting up, and looking around. She had landed on her face behind a burning hut. "Miles, I need you to go find Sonny and Recarel, They should be in the fields." She said shakily. Miles looked at her sadly. "But what about you?" Tali shook her head and looked at him firmly. "Miles go, i'll be right behind you!" And with that Miles shook his head vertically and ran to the fields. When he arrived, he saw the dead bodies of Sonny and Recarel. Blood was leaking from their disemboweled bodies and eyeless faces. Miles screeched with fear and ran back to Tali. (*(Yeah he's scarred for life)*)

Tali wasn't in the best condition. She was bleeding badly. "Tali! They looked all funny and didn't have any guts and no eyes!" Tali looked shocked and closed her eyes. "Miles, I need you to run." She said sadly but firmly and seriously. "But why? I wont leave without you sissy!" Miles cried out.  
Tali opened her dull, yellow eyes with tears streaming down her white muzzle. "I wont be coming with you Miles… I'm afraid.. i'll be dead before the morning comes. I need you to run, Miles, I Need you to find him…. GO…." She sobbed to Miles, and gave him the family picture, which was slightly bloodied.  
Miles looked shocked, he had nearly no comprehension of death, but he understood his sister would die, and there is no stopping it. "O-okay Tali…" He sobbed, but ran, his two little tails spinning. Tali closed her eyes and let her life slip away. Her time was done… for now.


	2. Vixen - Chapter 1 - Reawakened

CHapter 1

Tails smiled when he arrived at the canyon. Finally he could find the fossils he needed! He ran to the canyon rocks, but there were badniks littered, both destroyed and active. It wasn't long ago before him and Sonic took them down together. Tails shook his head and walked past them like they were nothing, but the badniks had a plan from their master. They let off a loud noise which triggered an avalanche. Rocks shook, then tumbled down around Tails. He gasped when one rock smashed his tail. He bared his teeth and tried to loosen it, but before he could move, a rock then smashed into his head, knocking him unconscious. More rocks and dust piled onto him, until he was invisible to any passersby.

Later…

Sonic sighed, Tails was supposed to be back by now! He said he'd be back by 5 and it was 6! He decided he would go to look for his friend, well, they were like brothers. Sonic had arrived at the canyon Tails said he'd be at, and looked around, to his horror, there had been an avalaunche.  
Sonic frantically looked around, he called out "TAILS!" As loud as he could, but to no avail, no response. Sonic began to look around, but when he started to give up when the sun started setting, he thought maybe Tails wasn't here, and that he maybe was on his way home?

After he stood up, a bright light shown from the sun, and out emerged a young vixen with wings, Black ears, paws and feet, with the highlight on her bangs and tail, and those stunning yellow eyes landed on a flat rock and looked around. "Well, this is an interesting place to be awakened." She said humorously, then saw Sonic. "Oh! You must be the one who took in my brother?" Sonic looked at her awkwardly, and said "Uh… Who would that be..?"  
Tali laughed and flicked her poofed tail. "That would be Miles!" She sat down on the rock and looked at Sonic. "Where is he?"  
"Miles…. as in.. Tails? I think he may be around here. But how do you know his name? I'm the only one who knows his old name!"  
Tali looked around, and looked back, with a confused look on her face. "He doesnt appear to be around here…." Sonic looked down and scratched his ear. "Wellll… I think he's lost in the rocks…?" Tali looked shocked and flew into the air rapidly. "YOU LOST MY BROTHER?!"  
Sonic jumped up with fright and stared at Tali. "I.. I trusted him to stay safe and…." Tali sat down again and sighed. "At least according to my senses, he isn't dead, but unconscious."  
Sonic looked at Tali with relief. "Want to help me look for him… what's your name?"  
Tali looked up and smiled. "Its Tali. Tali Prower."  
Sonic nodded and offered her a hand. Tali took his hand and stood up. "Well good thing i have telekinesis!" She grabbed Sonic's hand and flew into the air with her glowing white wings, and her yellow eyes glew, lifting the rocks, all but one pile. Tali's eyes stopped glowing, and she pointed to the pile. "There he is, Sonic." Sonic landed on the ground, and looked up at Tali. "How do you know my name?" Tali smiled and landed beside him. "Because, it was foretold you would protect my brother." Tali then walked to the pile of rocks and slowly lifted off the rocks, revealing his battered and bleeding body.  
"Ooooh… not doing a very good job, Sonic!" She called. "He looked pretty bad!" When Sonic heard this, his spikes flared up, his protective senses kicked in and he rushed over to Tails and picked Tails up off the ground. "Tali, I want you to come with me to our house… its best he sees you after.. well I dont know if you've been gone for how long?" Tali raised an eyebrow and smiled slightly. "Sure i'll come and I died when Tails was 2… Such a long time.."  
Sonic nodded and began to walk home with Tails in his arms and Tali by his side. 


	3. Vixen - Reunited - Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tails moaned, he was on the couch in He and Sonic's house. He opened his eyes to two silhouettes. "Well, hello there Miles!" Said a feminine voice, and a sigh of relief from the hedgehog form. "Thank god…" The living room was simple, pictures of Sonic, Tails, And Knuckles from the older and newer days. "Oh hey Sonic…" Tails smiled and quickly put a hand to his left tail, which had been smashed in the canyon. It was bandaged and bleeding still. He looked at the female vixen. "Whos… that?" He said confused, with a raised eyebrow. Sonic sighed and looked at Tali. "This is Tali you're sister." Tails looked even more confused. "What? I dont have a sister!"  
Tali looked at tails with her glowing radiant yellow eyes. "Tails, do you have that picture? Of our family?" Tails sat up. "Y-yeah but.. I dont have a family." Tali shook her head. "Where is the picture?" Tails stood up, one of his tails limp. "Its in my drawer, up in my room." Tali nodded and walked upstairs, then coming down with a bloody picture, the blood was far dried, but she scraped off the crusty blood, and it showed an aged picture of a red wolf male, a yellow fox female, and tails with tali. "Woah…." Tails sat on the couch with shock, staring at the picture with Tali. "I missed you, Miles." Tali hugged Tails, but all Tails could say was. "Hey… sis…."

Tali started to crack the eggs into the pan, it had been an entire day since she was awakened. "Hey Tails, how do ya want em?" Tali called to Tails, who was unwrapping the bandage to look at his tail. "Sunny side up." He said to her, not looking up, his blue eyes focused on his tail, which was now unbandaged. It was moveable, he flicked it intently, and proceeded to move it along with his other tail. It didn't hurt too much, maybe wait a few more days to fly. Mobians healed faster than other planetary species, some of the animal anthros healed faster or slower, depending. Foxes normally heal slower than others, but Tali's powers helped speed it up a bit.  
"Alright!" Tali called to him cheerily. Sonic had walked into the house at the scent of eggs. "Heya Tali!" He said to her, passing by hastily, he didn't know why, but eggman was quiet and Tali was acting weird. She knew all about eggman's plans, but how?… Sonic suspected Tali of being a spy, but he'd keep an eye on her before spewing any bull about her. "Hey Tali, it seems Eggass has been knowing about our plans lately, you know anything about this?" Sonic tried to ask without having her get a hint of suspicion. "Well depends on whose "Eggass"." Sonic shook his head and looked at Tali. "His name is Dr. Eggman. You sure you dont know about him?" Tali laughed and looked at Sonic. "No Sonic, I've been dead for 6 years, like I know about him!"  
Sonic sighed and walked away. Maybe Tali didn't know about Dr. Eggman…?

later that night

Tali was getting ready to sleep, its been so long since she was alive and slept!  
It was already dark outside, the yellow mobian moon rose in the air.  
Tali said goodnight to Tails, she had to sleep in his room since there were only 2 rooms in the house.

Tali closed her eyes, she was sleeping on the top bunk that Sonic had made since Tali decided to live with them.  
She had fallen asleep sooner than most do, most likely she was tired from awakening from death.  
Dream Tali found herself in a large room, a small light glinting something red in her eye.  
She tilted her head and walked towards the light. "H-Hello?" She called shakily. This was, of course her dream world. "Tali….. Tali…." A dark sounding voice called. "What?!" Tali cried out to the light. "What do you want?!" The light altered into a purple and red flame and set the room alight. "YOU'RE MINE!" The voice shrieked. Tali screamed and ran the other way on all fours, before waking up screaming. Awake "Tali are you okay?!" Tails was shaking her awake. Tali panted and calmed herself, realizing she was awake. "Yes… I'm fine…" Sonic dashed into the room and smirked. "Heya Tali, wanna go kick some Eggman ass?" Tali smirked back. "But of course!" She jumped off the bunk and landed by her linens. "Just lemme get ready. Tali wrapped the linens around her breasts and hips. Her fur covered her privates, but she thought she looked nice in linens. (*( New design = No linens, dont worry about her design :D)*)  
"Alright, ready Sonic!"

Tali was running as fast as she could on all fours, her spiritual powers giving her a slight boost.  
"You sure you can keep up, Tali?" Sonic taunted her in a friendly manner.  
"Of course I can, Sonic!" Tali then shrieked as a large missile flew towards her. She dodged easily, but some of the earth had turned to ash and dirtied her fur.  
"Woaaahh!" Tails yelled, seeing the largest robot he had ever seen.  
Tali flicked her ash covered tail, then proceeded to shake. She stood next to her brother in a defensive position, the helicopters above seemed familar, then flashes of burning corpses and screaming children filled her mind. Tali held her head and fell to her knees, Tails and Sonic glanced at her. "Tali, are you alright?" They asked worriedly.  
Tali looked up at the robot and the hovering helicopters with pure hatred. "Robotnik…" 


	4. Vixen - Chapter 3 - A battle to remember

Chapter 3

She flicked her tail wildly as the images of her dead friends, parents… FAMILY… they all lie dead, crying out in pain, calling for her to save them! She growled, her head hung low. She could only save miles, her sweet, twin tailed brother… She had sworn to their beloved god; Iris; that she would protect him… She looked up at Tails "I swore to do so… I shall not fail.." She whispered to herself, she then stood in front of Tails.  
She heard a groan from Tails, she looked back, seeing him tapping his foot and looking at Tali with a rather annoyed look on his face. "Taliiii…" He whined, Sonic barely noticing as eggman hovered down. He cackled. "Try to defeat my new- Huh? Who is that fox girl?"  
Tali turned around and smirked. "Tali Aurora Prower at your service, Robotnik!" She said with a bow and a sneer. "Ah…. Well then…. the fox boy has a sister so what?" Eggman had said, rubbing his mustache intensely. "I'm not just his sister, you fucking fatass, I'm his protector, as sworn to by our goddess of the dawn and dusk!" She growled at him, preparing her Spirit Spear attack. All eggman did was laugh and proceed. "Well, that just gives me more blood to spill! Meet my Egg Dronestar! You couldn't defeat him even with the chaos emeralds!" Eggman then laughed with pure joy as he would finally see Sonic and what was his so called adopted brother Tails! Not to mention the one tailed fox girl with an ego bigger than his own weight, get crushed to bits!

"Egg Dronestar, Attack the rodents!"  
It then proceeded to swipe a large drill at Sonic, who dodged with ease, Tali had not taken very well to this, and unleashed her Spirit Spear, which appeared in her hand. She had yelled a battle cry, then stabbed the robot's shoulder, (which she had leapt onto) the spear sunk into it's armor, and pierced the endoskeleton beneath. It didn't take kindly to this, and used its other hand to try and throw her off, although this was thwarted by a certain two tailed fox spindashing their eye and attracting as much attention as possible. She heard a large explosion, seeing a crater, and a heavily wounded hedgehog, she then heard the screams of her little brother being crushed repeatedly, those screams matched those of her friends…. She glared into nothingness, screams being drowned out, but soon came back to reality. She screamed, the spear disappearing, she curled into a frisbee like shape and pounded onto the arm, using some of her energy to cut it off. Tails' screams subsided, and Sonic was already at his side after the screams had stopped. Tali focused her eyes into the robot's' own oculars. She smirked. "I see you have a damaged eye, let me fix that!" She curled up into her frisbee like form again, and smashed through the eye and into the large CPU inside. She came out the other end, and turned around to see a withered down tails, she landed onto the ground and rushed over to him. "Tails, are you okay…?" She said in a quite worried tone. "I… don- AGHHH!" Tails cried out in pain as he heard the sound of bone cracking and splintering marrow. Tali looked down slowly, only to see a badly injured calf. Blood was dripping quickly from it, his fur and flesh was ripped into by the sharp bone. Sonic clenched his teeth. "Its okay bro, we'll get you back to the house and we can fix it up…" Tails nodded and then heard a beam sound, his eyes widened as it was headed straight towards him. "No!" Shouted a voice, and that voice was none other than Tali's. The beam pierced her stomach. Slowly Tali fell to the ground, only to be picked up by the slowly functioning Egg Dronestar. Eggman laughed. "I see you got all tangled up!" Sonic growled. "Hey, hurt one hair on her or Tails' head, and I swear to Iris I'll rip over your fat stomach and disembowel you!" Tails gasped out in pain when a few badniks started tugging at his wound and pulling out the bone even more. Sonic stared at Tails, then at Tali.

Tali smiled weakily. "Go to him Sonic… He needs you…" Sonic shook his head and ran to Tails, spindashing and destroying them in a flash. "H-Hey Tails…." Tails smiled and held a hand to his own major wound on his leg. "Sonic… I-I think I…..-" He was cut off short by the lack of blood in his body and the increased amount of pain. "Yes Tails?! WHAT IS IT?!" Sonic shouted at his buddy. "I…. Help…" Tails' eyes closed, his breathing slowing to a small stop. "No NO NO NO NONONO NO!" Sonic yelled, pumping Tails' chest. After nearly 30 seconds of his own heart pounding and the distant screams of a pained vixen, Tails took in a gasp of air. "Tali…" he groaned lowly. "No…. go to her…." He mumbled softly now. Sonic held Tails close, he knew he was being selfish, but Tali… she… she was immortal by what he had heard… No he needed to save Tali but… Tails… No he needs to go and get Tali! "Tails, stay with me… I need to go and save Tali… please dont leave me again." Sonic pleaded to his Younger brother. Tails weakily brofisted Sonic and closed his eyes to rest. "Bring her back…." Sonic smiled and ran towards the slowly quieting screams. "Hey eggface! Leave Tali alone!" He said this in a more predatorial voice. "So be it, rodent!" The machine dropped the weakened Tali. Sonic's eyes widened, he ran over to Tali's broken body. "Tali… come on you gotta wake up..."  
Tali's yellow eyes opened slowly, her yellow eyes still glowing like the stars, and she smirked. "Like I wouldnt, I dont like sleeping in the middle of the day!" She slowly stood on all fours, then on her legs again, only to be met with a laughing eggman over near tails. Sonic and Tali growled, but were soon shocked to see eggman picking up Tails gingerly in his arms. They stood there, slackjawed. Eggman's POV Why can't I kill them?! It must be something… SOMEONE IN MY HEAD! "They're my prey, leave them be…"  
"What?!"  
Eggman screamed inside his head, but the voice was gone.

Back to our hero's POV!

Tali had started running, but Sonic stopped her. "Listen Tali, I know that you're worried about your brother, he's like my brother too… but you need to stay calm, maybe the doctor isn't so bad after all….  
"NOT SO BAD!? HE KILLED EVERYONE I KNEW AND LOVED, AND I COULD ONLY SAVE ONE OF THEM!" Tears were already dripping down her bruised and bloodied muzzle. Eggman slowly walked over, and placed Tails' limp body down onto a flat rock. They were in the emerald hill zone, the rockier area of it anyways. Tali gasped and ran to her brother, she hugged him, and looked at Sonic, who just smiled at her. "Need any help taking Tails back?"  
Tali smiled and shook her head. "He was always a little too light." (*Note that Eggman is looking at tails and trying to cure him, sorry I was too lazy to rewrite that part XD Eggman fails at healing Tails… so….. shit…)*)  
Eggman tapped his foot and frowned. "Hello! I'm still here you know!" They turned to him with a hateful gaze. Tali spoke out. "This doesnt fix what you did, you fucking animal!" She snapped.  
Tails' tails twitched, and Tali looked at him, and sobbed silently. "Oh Miles…. How could I have let this happen…" She shook her head, and stood up, carrying Tails close to her. "Sonic, lead me back to your homestead." Sonic nodded, and ran off, leaving a trail of dirt and dust in the air. 


	5. Vixen - Chapter 4 - Lynx

Chapter 5

It had been a week since Tali had left the house out of guilt and her brother pretty much just telling her to go. Her guilt was undying since that day, she had been thinking how to make it up to her little brother, but no ideas came. She gazed at the sky whilst walking to that 5 star hotel she was staying at in downtown Station Square. Suddenly, she heard screams and cries of babies. Tali gaped with horror as she saw it… The evil demonic figure worse than dark gaia… Lynx.  
Tali bared her teeth, and flicked her tail. "Lynx! How dare you return to the mortal plane of Mobius?!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, but Lynx just laughed. "Oh little Tali Prower, you're such a card!" He laughed and picked her up, squeezing her lightly, which made Tali scream in pain, as a small squeeze for this immortal demon, was a living hell for Tali. "G-Guh…" Tali felt the pressure on her increase, and when she thought she might actually fall without saying goodbye to her brother or Sonic, she heard a war cry, and she felt herself falling to the ground. She closed her eyes, feeling herself slip away. Suddenly, two arms grabbed her, and a familiar voice entered her audits. "Gotcha!" Tali could only moan in pain, it felt like all of her internal organs were squashed up into a mush. "Tali? Are you okay?!" Tali coughed up blood, her eyes would not open. "TALI?!" She managed to open one eye slightly. "Miles…" She saw a dim figure of her twin tailed sibling. "Hold on Tali! I'll get you a doctor!" Tali tried to grab him, but her arm would not respond to her brain signals. "Tails… Get.. back…..here….." She groaned when she tried to move. Tali looked down upon herself. A broken and distorted body, not to mention the inside. When Tali saw this, she nearly vomited. Her fur was ruffled, her tail had been snapped, and her right eye was clawed into. She screamed in pain when the demon picked her up again. "Oh Tali, so weak! How is THIS going to protect her brother?! HA-" He was cut off short when a pair of twin tails slapped his left ear. "Leave my sister alone!" Tali opened her eyes to her brother and smiled. Lynx growled, and grabbed Tails with ease, and dig his long claws into his stomach, which Tali didn't respond too well to. She growled, her fur morphed into something darker, her wounds healed, she pried her way out of Lynx's grip, and smashed his index claw, which caused him to scream. "ARGHHHHHHH!" In reaction to this, his claws sunk deeper into the not quite healed Tails. Tali summoned a large axe, and dug it deep into Lynx's hand which held Tails. Soon, the arm was chopped off, and a familiar hedgehog ran to Tails.

While they were limping home, Tali had a demon to murder. She laughed with joy as Lynx screamed in pain to her constant torment of his eyeball. Lynx soon cried out. "I SURRENDER!" Tali, falling for this, landed back onto the ground, her fur returning to normal. Lynx laughed and grabbed her again, and stabbing her chest repeatedly. Blood spattered onto the ground in large amounts, but Tali's regeneration soon kicked in. All Lynx could do was smash his blade into her body, and she would heal too fast for him. Lynx yelled out in frustration and threw her in the direction of mystic ruins, where the house was. She crashed into it, the last thing she saw was Tails limping to her before she past out. 


	6. Vixen - Hospital - Chapter 5

Chapter 6

Tali began to see memories flashing before her eyes… The day she was blessed with her powers, the day Miles was born, to the day she died. In the distance, she heard beeping, repeated beeping… louder louder LOUDER. She ran to the noise, she ran and ran and ran… she saw a distant light, it was so far… but she ran, even when she became tired, she used her tail to propel herself. (*( No she can't lift herself off the ground, but why not use your tail to boost your speed?)*) When she reached the light, she jumped through, only to be met by…. more light? Suddenly, voices were heard, and she felt it in a large rush: Pain. Tali cried out in agony, she shook and squeezed instinctually whatever her hands were touching, she heard an ow.  
Opening her eyes, she saw Tails, still holding her hand. She took in her surroundings. A large hospital room, medical supplies and a heart monitor. The doctor glanced at her. "Ah, miss Prower is awake." Tali opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came out. "Your internal organs have suffered extreme damage, but you're going to be fine due to your natural healing."  
Tali finally spoke. "What happened to me, Doctor…" The Doctor looked at her once again. "You were set into a coma for a few months after the demon Lynx managed to escape." Well that brought back memories… "I… three months?! Lynx?! House… Tails… Sonic…" Tails looked at her. "Tali please relax, me and Sonic are fine!" Tali ripped out her IV and tore off the restraints in a panic. "Tali stop!" A red echidna cried out. He grabbed her arm, and pinned her down. "Take deep breathes, Tali. Its alright, Lynx didn't get too far after you passed out. We all when hyper and super, and Lynx is dormant again." Tali relaxed and sat back down. Knuckles brushed away her bangs and sat down. (*( Ugh this is leading to Knuckles and Tali getting shipped XD I'm sososo sorry! Dont worry, theres an alt. timeline where they dont fall in love! Please dont hate! I didn't mean for this to happen DX Well while we're at it, why dont we find something other than TalixKnux? Knuxli? Talux? IDK WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME XD Anyways this paragraph is too long! TIMECHANGE! I AM GOD IN THIS STORY! TIME CHANGES WHEN I WANT O_O;)*)

Later, Sonic had come in. He clearly forgave her for some reason. "Tali, I know things got out of whack a few months ago but… I know you were unstable after the beating Tails got…"  
Tali shook her head. "Sonic, I wasn't able to control myself… I shouldn't be accepting you're apology.. alas I am." Tali watched as a nurse brought in her lunch. "The Doctor will be in with your IV soon, miss Prower." Tali smiled down at the tray. It was mac n' cheese with a bowl of corn and some coke. Tails smiled up at her. "Tali i'm sorry I told you to leave back when you lost control… I was just doing what I thought was best and… it wasn't, and you got hurt in the process…" Tali shook her head and ruffled Tails' bangs. "No issue, bro, I'll survive it. And even if I did die, I would end up coming back sooner or later. So no biggy." She took a large spoonful of mac and cheese. Her internal organs had healed a bit faster, but only due to her enhanced healing. Knuckles had walked back into the room after speaking with the doctor. Tali thought for a moment. She knew knuckles had been usually brash according to Sonic and Tails, but he acted softer around HER… Why was that? (*( I'm sorry, but I'm gonna have to ship Tali and Knuckles, dont worry! Theres another timeline where they dont fall in love! I SWEAR DX Be glad i'm not shipping Tali with Sonic. Besides, Knuxli sounds cool!)*)  
Knuckles smiled at Tali and ruffled Sonic's spikes. "Woah Knuckie, what's with the soft tude'? Did you finally realize you're in denial about being top dog?" Knuckles growled at this. "Shut up, Sonic, or i'll bash in your brains…." Sonic laughed quietly. "Bring it on, Chuckles." Knuckles just tackled Sonic out the window and they crashed down on the pavement, most likely unharmed. (*( Cue the honking horns, screaming children and adults, and smashed cars…)*)  
Tali's right eye twitched. "Tails." "Yeah?" "What the hell just happened?" "All you need to know is that they're gonna have a tie…"

*NOTE* This is indeed a short chapter, but sadly I must cut the chapter off here! Dont worry, you're gonna have another one in the next hour. *Shrug* 


	7. Vixen - Chapter 6 - A Bad Dream

Chapter 7

Tali was having a nightmare again, more intense.  
She foresaw images of horror… the one that disturbed her most was… Her…  
Tali's body was hung against a wall, leather straps that held her limbs out. A small wisp held a knife. It approached, and stabbed her, unzipping her stomach and chest with the knife. Her doppleganger screamed in agony as the wisp ripped out her intestines, the blood and veins bursting at the great pressure that was induced onto them, not to mentions the fecal matter that seeped out. The wisp laughed at her plight, and continued cutting into her flesh, twisting and popping her entrails. He soon moved on to her other organs, cutting open her stomach and acid squirting her eye, forcing her to eat both her kidneys, which passed down her throat, and popped out where the stomach would have been, but wasn't, and fell onto the ground. Tali watched in horror as he cut off her hands and legs, revealing the bone underneath. She gazed in terror at her doppleganger, who was screaming and crying. Just before the image faded, the wisp tore out her heart.

"Tali! TALI!" Tails shook her awake. Tali had been crying in her sleep, seeing her wake up no longer crying was a relief to him. They were still in the hospital, but not in the intensive care as she was before. This place had no life support or IV bag, but still a heart monitor. "Oh god! Tails I saw myself it…" She stared at the others who had come to her side. Knuckles looked especially worried, and spoke to her first. "You saw yourself in your dream?" Tali nodded. "Y-Yes… there was this wisp… it-it was... " Knuckles urged her on. "It… cut into me and… it.. did these unspeakable things I...-" Knuckles interrupted her with a hug. "I-I dont know what to say but i'm sorry you saw that… that…. that THING doing those things..." Tali smiled and hugged him back. She was confused why Knuckles had these strange reactions to her. Did she do something wrong? Why was he so… affectionate? (*( Take note that Tails is doing these things in the normal other timeline, because he is her brother, why not hug her after watching someone gut you? How would you feel? How would your sibling and only remaining family feel if they knew you saw that!)*) "I-I'm fine Knuckles… It was just a dream…" Knuckles broke the hug. "Well, I guess you woke up at the right time. It time for your breakfast" Tali smiled with pure relief as the nurse walked in with the tray of food. She had been starving, and the dream almost ruining her appetite didn't help either. She opened the tray, and shared with Tails and Knuckles. Sonic had gone to get some Chili Dogs for himself. Tali was still shaken, but everything and everyone was fine. For now.

*NOTE*  
I dont describe things too deeply because I want you to be able to use your imagination. I only say what you should imagine for the story, and I leave the rest to your imagination and mind entirely! I know this is another short chapter, but I'll have a long one in store tomorrow! 


	8. Vixen - Chapter 7 - Battle of Three

CHapter 8 Tali just needed a moment to think. Okay, so, she came back from the dead after making a deal with the Goddess Iris, she came back to her brother nearly dying. Not to mention him nearly dying again after they went for a run, a demon came back from hell, and now she was hospitalized. Thats pretty much it. But the logic of her coming back at such a terrible time… seemed off. Why was she awakened now? Was it a telltale sign of Lynx and his lackeys coming back and taking Mobius over? She was shaken from her thoughts at the sight of the doctor. "Oh doctor! Have my tests come in?" Tali asked. The doctor smiled and nodded. "Miss prower, you are free to leave the hospital. All your tests came back negative and you're ready to go." Tali sighed in relief as the nurse came in and took out her IV. She stood on her paws for the first time in months. Nearly forgetting how to walk, she required the assistance of Tails and Sonic to help her.

Outside of the hospital, there was the tornado. "I decided to fly the tornado here so we could fly back home… er… what's left of it." Tails helped Tali into the plane in the passenger seat, due to her being unstable on her feet and the wings being occupied by Sonic and Knuckles. "Tails…" Tali said uneasily. "Do we have to f-fly…?" Tails thought for a moment. Why was his sister so afraid of the plane? Old memories whizzed back to him. Tali had Acrophobia. "Dont worry, Tali, the Tornado doesnt go too high, and besides, its gonna be a short ride!" Tali shook and curled into a ball. This reminded Tails of how he was and still is during lightning storms. Soon enough, they landed where their house once was. It was a wreck. Pictures and furniture were smashed and snapped. The kitchen was still standing, but the fridge was destroyed, eggs splattered and smeared across the walls and floor, the sink was leaking and soaking the tiles. They gasped. "I'm so sorry…" Tali said. Tails felt sorry for her, but it wasn't her fault this happened. He was so weak that he couldn't save her. He felt the guilt rising in his chest. "Tali is wasn't your fault, if anything, it was mine. I was so weak that I couldn't help you…" Sonic ran over to Tails, who was now slumped against the side of the tornado. "Bullshit buddy! Its no one's fault. It was inevitable that Lynx came back and nearly killed us." Tails looked away and sighed. He still felt as if it were his fault. His sister and adopted brother nearly got killed, and it took a hell of alot of strength to drag Tali to the hospital until knuckles got there. Tails just stood up and walked off, leaving the others to themselves.

Eggman was hovering overhead. His plan was finally going to pay off if he could capture the little yellow runt who was cowering below. "BAHAHAHAHAAHAHA! TAKE A GOOD LOOK AT MY EGG WASP! YOUR END SHALL BE HERE TODAY, RUNT!" Tails stopped shaking and began to laugh. "Dude, I can so take that thing down!" Tails flicked his tails and ceased his senseless laughing. "GRRR… I'LL SHOW YOU!" Eggman activated the claws that were next to the stinger, and swung it at Tails. He saw this coming, and dodged the claws, which landed in the dirt. Tails spun his namesakes and flew above the Egg Wasp, which was grounded due to the claws being stuck in the earth. He swung his tails around the cockpit, cracking the glass. Eggman finally got the claws loose, and while Tails was swinging around, denting the metal around the cockpit, Eggman grabbed one of his tails. "Argh!" Tails yelled in pain as the claw smashed into his tail. Tails had a trick up his sleeve though, and took out a large electric powered wrench, and threw it at the cockpit. Eggman yelled in fury, but still managed to control his soon to be shorted robot. He threw Tails in the direction of the others, and laughed. "Goodbye, runt!"

Tali and the others were talking about what to do now when Tails crashed between them.  
"Tails?!" They all yelped in surprise. "Tails, bud, you alright?" Sonic said to Tails, who was slowly getting up about 2 feet away. "I'm fine… eggman…. he has a new toy." Tali growled in response. "New toy eh? Lets trash it…" Sonic and Knuckles nodded in agreement. Tails however, stood his ground. "I… should go and try to find anything that is salvageable from our wrecked house…" And with that, he turned away. All Tali and Sonic could do was shrug. They sped off with Knuckles to where Eggman was. "Argh.. stupid fox ruined my control panel…" Sonic smirked. "Thats my bro... making things easier for me…" Tali cleared her throat. "Sorry to interrupt, eggface, but we were wondering if you're up for a fight? We're kinda bored and ahh… yeah…" Eggman turned around in alarm. "Ahahaha! Well then! You came to the right place! Egg Phoenix, Egg Thistle, ATTACK!" A large phoenix like bot emerged from the trees. The wings were pure fire, and the body was made of a rather tough metal. The beak was made of flame as well. The egg Thistle burrowed from underneath the phoenix bot, and stood tall. It had the appearance of the thistle, though it wasn't the green they were naturally, this robot was a bright orange with a small accent of yellow. It's spikes were on top of it's head, and the arms were covered in the spikes. Tali and Knuckles smirked, and Sonic just stared at the Egg Phoenix. "Well, Baldy Mc Nosehair, that bird is kinda impressive, what metal is that?" Eggman just laughed. "Its Reinforced steel topped with the magma essence from the center of mobius! Now, ATTACK!" Tali, Sonic and Knuckles dashed in 3 different directions. Tali to the right, Sonic to the left, and Knuckles straight ahead. Knuckles bashed the center of the Egg Thistle, then recoiled due to the pain in his hand from hitting one of the spikes.  
"Argh! Stupid PLANT BOT!" Knuckles yelled, and slid under the bot, where the weak spot is, and punched the place repeatedly. It began sparking, but missiles shot out from the legs of the Egg Thistle. Knuckles stared dumbfounded, but smirked, and climbs out from under the bot, and hid between the spikes. Once the missiles hit, the bot exploded, pieces of metal flying everywhere. "Knuckles!" Sonic and Tali yelled out, stopping their fighting with the Egg Phoenix.  
With a final spindash, Sonic and Tali destroyed the Egg Phoenix, and rushed over to Knuckles in the large crater. 


	9. Vixen - Site Change -

Hello! I am changing sites for my story Vixen! If you wish to continue reading my story, please go to and search for the author by the name of Taliprower. If you dont feel like searching for Vixen, please use this URL: myworks/36206216-vixen You may need to type it in, as doesnt allow you to copy and paste. The story is mature, so you may need to create an account on . Thank you for reading!  
~Tali Prower 


End file.
